


Original Content

by watch_your_grammer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original work - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 21:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17009724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watch_your_grammer/pseuds/watch_your_grammer
Summary: Just a collection of poetry, chapters, and short stories I've written





	1. Contracted 1

I think the candles took the most effort, especially since I had to make them myself with my own blood mixed with the wax, just a few drops so no slit wrists or anything. But they turned out great, an off-white pillar candle that fit nicely onto its base and looked great against the warm colors of my living room. I made a mental note to leave a review on Amazon for the molds as I bent over and clicked my lighter a few times before it burst to life. My hand is shaking slightly as I hold the flame to the trimmed wick, it catches quickly and I move to the next candle. I’d used a chalk marker instead of laying out salt for the circle, which I’d gotten off a gothic artists DeviantArt account. There are seven candles to light, one at each point of the “star” and one in the center where I want the demon to appear. This one is indigo, a color used to increase one’s mental prowess, I added that as a personal touch. The picture didn’t come with instructions but from what online research I’d done I felt it was appropriate. Black was for “purification” which absolutely didn’t fit my actions, plus it was too cliche to consider in the first place.

Preparing for this had been a few pop culture references and a lot of bookshop visiting, with one or two warnings from strangely dressed older women. But I knew what I was doing, the torment that awaited my soul and the betrayal that loomed with treacherous inevitability. I knew what I’d be giving up if this worked, I knew what I was offering.

I’d thought about wearing a flowing white gown or something black and slinky but both seemed a little much so I’d just stuck with my yoga pants and a long-sleeved men’s shirt that was 3 sizes too big. They’d always told me in high school that if I wanted to do well on something I should wear something comfortable while doing it, although usually, they applied it to testing. The sentiment remains the same though, I needed to do this right, my life literally depended on it. I was only a little afraid, death didn’t frighten me, every once in a while it even seemed comforting, but the pain before it seemed less appealing. It was ironic really, the reasons I was doing all of this compared to what I was afraid of. My mind wondering what vertebra I’d have to sever to immobilize someone’s limbs but still allow them to feel and my own body shivering every time I imagined being in that much pain.

I’m a hypocrite, I know.

I heard a car horn outside of my apartment and it jolted me out of my reverie, bringing my attention to the candles and the dancing shadows they created. Turning, I picked up the piece of parchment I’d bought from a woman in a small shop located in the new age part of town, it crinkled softly in my hands and had I not suddenly been so nervous I might have found the sound oddly pleasing. But no, now my body trembled and I almost had the notion to turn my lights back on and forget the whole idea.

I’d come so far.

I was so close.

I opened the paper and inhaled.

“With these words, I abandon innocence and purity in favor of vengeance and power. I seek control by abandoning it.” The horn outside stops. “I pledge myself to Saimun, devote myself to his whims. Bond myself with blood and fire, offer pain and insanity in exchange for his hand. His is mine and mine is his, I offer my years as sacrifice.” I risk a glance at the candles to see the indigo one has burned down to the holder, a messy pool of steaming wax that flows across my floor. My eyes fall back to the paper, this time I don’t risk a glance. “With these words, I summon Saimun. Command his presence and beg his mercy, these final words bind me to him. Answer my call, I plead you!” My voice is strong as I finish and I fold the paper and clasp it to my chest, the indigo candle is whole again, burning brightly a few inches from it’s holder. A dog barks somewhere outside and I jump, a small cry leaves my throat before I can stifle it.

And a chuckle resonates through my apartment.

This time, what leaves my throat is a scream. I knock over two of the candles in my hurried stumble to get my back to a solid wall. It’s graduates from a chuckle to an all-out laugh, my eyes dart wildly from shadow to shadow as it continues before the lights are turned on. And there, index finger still positioned under the switch, is a man. It worked.

“It did imagine that. The first human in centuries able to conjure me and you’re in yoga pants.” His voice echoes in my head as he lowers his hand to cross over his chest, the suit he’s wearing is a royal blue with satin buttons and gold cufflinks, he looks normal and it unsettles you. “What did you expect, my dear? Horns and hooves and flames?” He chuckles again and reveals his teeth, sparkling white with pointed canines, I can’t tear my eyes away from them.

“Please stay out of my head,” my voice cracks just a little and I wince at the sound.

“What, don’t you want me to see all of those perverse, frightening, oh-so-terrible thoughts?” He hauls his weight away from the wall and slowly steps towards me, never losing his grin. His eyes are probably the most inhuman thing about him, there is no iris and no pupil, simply an unnerving lack of light. I’m going to call it his iris for the sake of description so when I tell you it was slightly larger than an average human’s you understand what I mean, not like one of those sclera contacts you wear at Halloween, but a centimeter or two wider than yours or mine.

“I’d like to discuss our contract,” I sound more in control this time, less frightened.

“Humanity never ceases to amaze me, do you know how many people died to prevent this very thing from happening?” His pristine black oxford rubs away a bit of the chalk on my floor and I notice the indigo candle has vanished. “But fine, we shall discuss the fine print.” He pauses, “on one condition.”

“What is that?”

“It’s been quite some time since I’ve been on this plane and I would very much like to see the advancements your society has made since my previous visit. If you would be so kind as to allow me a day or two to acclimate to this new era it would be greatly appreciated.” A demon, loose in the city, okay. It isn’t as though I had summoned him for moral purposes, I know exactly what this beast is capable of.

And with a nod from me, a smile from him, and a blink of my eye, he’s gone. Disappeared to do who knows what in a place fully unprepared for the destruction he’s bound to bring with him, God help them.

And God forgive me for what I’ve done, although I suspect he’s labeled me a lost cause long ago.


	2. Love Letter in a Landfill (poem)

A love letter in a landfill is a chance no one ever took  
A half-written page of emotion cut short by uncertainty  
A premature end to what could have been

 

A love letter in a landfill was once full of compassion  
A beautiful thing now crushed and torn  
A filthy outcome to a hopeful beginning

 

A love letter in a landfill was once pure  
A chance at companionship and love  
A missed moment

 

A love letter in a landfill could have been beautiful  
But now it’s lonely  
Now it’s gone


	3. Ozzi (oc) 1

Ozzi is a naga, slim but incredibly powerful, his skin is a steel grey but his scales and upper body have markings extremely similar to vitiligo. These patches are a pale yellow, but his entire body has a very subtle sheen to it. He doesn’t have any body hair, not even eyebrows, but his facial structure is still incredibly similar to a human’s and he’s very expressive. He has blue-grey eyes and his pupils dilate similar to a cat’s eyes. His nose is broad and flat, he prefers darker spaces but the light doesn’t bother him. He has heat cycles, two dicks, and is oviparous but needs an incubator. His teeth all come to a point, if he bites too hard he could definitely do some damage, good thing he has amazing self-restraint. 

He’s very aloof and sometimes people think he’s an asshole simply because he doesn’t seem to take things seriously, but he knows when to draw the line. He owns a restaurant but works as a waiter and doesn’t really tell anyone he owns it, not that he’s ashamed or shy, but because he can call people out for being assholes easier. He will absolutely not stand for it, if you’re a dick you’re not allowed back until you can prove to him that you truly feel bad for what you’d done/said. He pays attention too, he’s great at remembering names and faces, dates and favorites. He’s a great guy, he just seems a little rough around the edges. He’s really chill though, not at all judgmental or rude. 

He has no siblings, his mother passed when his nest got bulldozed by land developers, it’s what killed his siblings as well. He was too young to remember but his father does, he has a prosthetic limb because of it. One of the things that really pisses off Ozzi is selfishness, having little regard for others, and being egotistical. Ozzi doesn’t like or tolerate assholes. 

He’s a vegetarian and loves satin because of how it feels against his tail, he has a hoard like a dragon but it’s of thing he’s collected over the years. Things that fascinated him. He’s wealthy but doesn’t live like it, he lives logically, buys what he needs. His home is built underneath the ground and it’s on the outskirts of town, well away from prying eyes, because he’s a bit of a mystery to the town he lives in, no one really knows him. He’s not incredibly artistic but he has wonderful coordination.


	4. Ozzi (oc) 2

Ozzi could work ten days in a row, open to close, and still not be tired enough to neglect you. He cant sleep when you’re not home anymore, not in the romantic way either. He literally cannot sleep because his body has adjusted to the warmth you provide while cuddling (but he misses you so much too), so the two of you have adjusted your schedules as best as you can to make sure you spend as much time together as possible. He loves it when the two of you end up in a pile of limbs and tail with your arms wrapped around one another as he presses kind kisses to your hairline, his body heat cooling you down while yours heats him up, the both of you have never been more comfortable.

Ozzi is an absolute God send, he’s kind, patient, sweet, thoughtful, adoring. All of that wrapped up into the most handsome snake-man you’ve ever seen. He’s amazing. On the days he has Mika (his second in command) take over for him so he can have a day off, he spends it with you. He doesn’t care what you do as long as it’s together, he’s touch starved so he’ll hold your hand and cuddle you as long as you’ll let him, and he also understands it you need your space. Sometimes he gets overwhelmed and needs to sit quietly for a while, he won’t say anything but doesn’t really ask you to be quiet either. When someone angers or irritates him, however, he’s quiet and calm and frightening. Never towards you, of course, but that guy that just smacked your ass after you took his order? Yeah, Ozzi is going to make himself as tall as possible (over eight feet with his tail supporting him) and grab the guy buy the scruff of his neck. Ozzi isn’t violent, he doesn’t get into fights, but he will physically throw people out of his building. Especially if they mistreat his staff and ESPECIALLY if they mistreat you.

He loves playing with your hair since he doesn’t have any of his own, not even eyebrows. He kinda prefers when you don’t shave cause he thinks the texture of your legs is really interesting. But, of course, he’s not going to tell you what to do. He respects and adores you for who you are, not who he could make you. Since he’s so smooth all over he finds the feel of your peach fuzz covered body absolutely endearing, he likes stroking your cheeks and arms most of all, you’re so incredible to him. The slight differences between your races is so fascinating, he can’t imagine his tail getting tired like your feet do, he finds the idea of taste buds cute and your food preferences cuter cause his don’t register sweet and sour as strongly as we do.

He constantly smells like the lavender soap the two of you have in your bathroom, he doesn’t sweat so he never smells bad, he doesn’t release oils like we do either. So he is constantly soft and smells nice. The only time he isn’t soft and doesn’t smell like he usually does is when he’s shedding, he always gets self-conscious when he does that, he wants to hide away but also wants your help cleaning his new scales because it makes the process easier and faster. He won’t ask for it though, you have to offer.

Since his taste buds aren’t like ours he is a terrible cook unless he’s just mixing veggies or cooking spinach or something, he’s terrible lol. But he can mix drinks like a champ, if it’s sweet to him he knows you can’t taste the alcohol in it, he has the perfect balance of bitter and delicious in his drinks and he can do the best bar tricks. Most of the tips the staff takes home are from his tricks.


	5. He is Fear

The inevitable kind  
Where your stomach knots  
And your shoulders tense  
He lurks around every corner  
Stalks behind you  
Barely out of sight  
His presence tickles your neck  
Even if you don’t catch him ducking behind a corner  
He’s already in your head  
And he’ll stay there  
Nestled in your thoughts  
Waiting for the moment  
When you finally feel okay  
He’ll drag his claws along your hope  
Dig his heels into your sanity  
Sink his teeth into your confidence  
Obliterate your piece of mind

He may not be a monster

But he’s certainly not human


	6. Luca (oc) Interview

1\. What’s your name?

Luca Nash.

2\. How old are you?

I’m 24 and three quarters, hehe, kidding. My bad. 

3\. How would you describe yourself, as a whole, in ten words?

No! That’s like, the worst question you could ask!

4\. What’s your favorite food?

Now that’s a much easier question! The burgers Hannah makes over at the diner, super greasy with melted cheese all over them! Mmm, that is the best artery clogging pleasure around!

5\. How do you feel about your job situation?

I love my job, I get to go rock climbing, zip lining, and hiking whenever I want! They gave me a cabin in the forest that’s one hundred percent mine too. It’s the best. 

6\. What’s your most treasured possession?

You probably want me to say an heirloom or something, right? Nah, it’s my desktop. I spent eight months building that sucker and it was worth every penny. 

7\. What’s your favorite song?

Another awful question, no offense. I have like eight and asking me to choose between them is so unfair, I’ve been listening to stripped versions of songs recently, listening to these echoing vocals as you’re surrounded by sunlight filtering through the canopy is really surreal.

8\. If you could meet anyone in the world, from any time, who would it be?

Can they be fictional? Cause if so my answer just lengthened exponentially. Ugh, this is so hard! I can’t answer this question either, this is too hard. 

9\. What are your most and least favorite things about yourself?

My least favorite? Oh, god… I have no sense of direction which is hilarious cause I live in a giant forest and sometimes get lost and have to have my coworkers come find me. It doesn’t happen often but when it does everyone has a good laugh. My favorite, however! I like to think I’m pretty balanced with my lifestyle, doing a little of everything is FUNctional. Oh that was bad, I’m sorry about that. 

10\. Can you tell us a little about what you’re wearing right now?

Uh, jeans, my hiking boots, a grey shirt with a video game reference on it. I have mismatched socks if that makes me any more interesting. I wear the same kind of sock but never the same pair, it’s bad luck. 

11\. Are you in a relationship?

With the lord! Just kidding, but I’m not really in a relationship.

12\. Can you tell us about a certain piece of juicy gossip that’s been going around?

All of my gossip involves wild animals that steal food from us when we’re not looking, I saw Benji the raccoon in quadrant four the other day eating Aaron the coworker’s Subway sandwich. No idea how he got it.


	7. Edwin Oc intro

Edwin Peter Bailey was born in 1896 to Mary Katherine Bailey, a wealthy and well-mannered prostitute, while Edwin’s father was present in his life he had been his mother’s customer and therefore there was no great love between the two. Edwin was the middle of three children, his older sister, Margaret, was married and had already begun building her own family by the time Edwin was 10. His younger sister, Lucy, was an artistic child and their mother supported her children in any way she could. They were all given a proper education and access to the things that sparked their hobbies, Edwin’s was mechanics. Whenever something broke in the house she’d let Edwin meddle with it before she’d call someone to fix it, in time he could repair and build nearly everything they could need. Because Ms. Bailey believed in hard work and passion she encouraged her children to get their own jobs and was delighted when her son found one working on a farm for the summer, the pay was nice and the people were nicer, he enjoyed it greatly. But in June of 1920 a silo collapsed and Edwin, laying under a tractor, was given no time to escape.

He doesn’t remember the pain of dying, simply that it happened and it took quite a while, having your torso crushed will do that. But he remembers waking up in his own bed and just knowing that he was dead, he wasn’t angry or sad or bitter, he’d led a good life up until that point and was more worried about his family. He hugged them while they grieved, came to them in dreams and whispered words of love and support, he watched over each of them until one by one they passed on. They were happy to see him when they died and while they spent time together they all agreed to explore their afterlife alone, meeting up to share stories every so often.

Edwin Peter Bailey has tanned skin and hands calloused from rough labor, rust-colored hair and grey eyes. The kind of eyes people compare to a stormy sea. He’s tall and thinner but has plenty of useful muscle, he has a wide smile and surprisingly perfect teeth. He has freckles on his cheeks and shoulders and one dimple on his left cheek. He’s usually dressed in a cream-colored shirt with the sleeves rolled up, brown pants and leather boots, he can change his appearance at will but that’s what he prefers to be in. Edwin loves to read but is scared of disturbing the people in his home so he’ll read over their shoulders whenever they have a book out instead of picking one up on his own, he loves being read to so if they have a habit of reading aloud they’re welcome to stay.

Surprisingly progressive (maybe not surprisingly given his mother’s profession) and will not tolerate any kind of hatred or discrimination in his home, will drive people out if he needs to. He doesn’t need to eat anymore but that doesn’t mean he can’t appreciate the smell of a good cook’s work, he likes Hispanic food the best and wishes his mother would have used spices more while he was growing up. He’ll fix things around the house so the inhabitants don’t need to pay someone else to do it, he’s a good person and enjoys being around others.

Edwin can turn himself invisible or even cast glamours to scare/comfort people, he can solidify himself so he can pick things up or he can remain vapor-like and glide through solid objects. He can possess people/things but rarely does. He’s not attached to the house in any way so he can follow people around if he wants to, he likes watching the world progress.

I love Edwin and I’m gonna write some good stuff for my ghosty boy


	8. Tithe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a poem based on my favorite series ❤❤

It’s kiss smeared lipstick and running mascara  
It’s blue bite marks on collar bones and silver rings on black tipped fingers  
It’s the teenage rebellion your parents warned you about  
It’s shattered glass on the floor of a warehouse  
It’s a stolen bottle of whiskey that fights the chill of the autumn air  
It’s worn leather and ripped tights  
It’s thick combat boots and half smoked cigarettes   
It’s messy hair and day old makeup  
It’s make out sessions in abandoned buildings  
It’s broken things that are still beautiful  
It’s the taste of freedom everyone wants.


	9. Mars (D:BH oc)

Mars is an SC600 android, built to assist researchers, professors, any type of intensive profession that may require lots of memorizing and attention to detail. Mars has the most detailed processing capabilities in the field, he’s also designed to notice changes in demeanor, color, atmosphere, anything that could be used for later revision. He is capable of accessing all databases in the world, his programming forces him to ask for permission/security clearance depending on the agency, though. Mars is also designed to be a companion android, providing conversation and food for those who and need to be reminded not to overwork themselves. He “learns” from the person he’s with, adapting to their sense of humor, diction, and tone. He is capable of doing housework as well as laundry and other cleaning duties, just like the majority of androids are, despite the fact it may not be in their main programming.

He is the first model of that line, the original prototype. He was a gift from Elijah Kamski to a long time friend, someone he’d specifically built Mars for. When you told him how much you adored him and how helpful he was, how much you loved having him around, how he seemed like a real friend. Elijah decided to discontinue that model so he would simply be his friend’s companion, while still utilizing those parts in later models so if something were to happen to Mars he could be easily repaired.

Mars has been slowly becoming deviant for a long time, years probably, but it wasn’t until one day, when he found you asleep at your desk that he had an epiphany. The “learning” he’d done to keep you company, was something he genuinely laughed at now, something he legitimately enjoyed. That he’d gone from compulsory cleaning to making you a meal because he personally wanted to see you in good health. In all of the software inspections he’s had, he was never flagged, never discarded or rebuilt. But he was deviant, he had no doubt. He thought about it for a very long time since he has no need for sleep, and he wonders if he was ever a machine to begin with, he can’t remember feeling forced to do anything. He remembers thinking he has to, but never felt his body moving of its own accord.

While searching through his coding in the hopes of maybe finding some answers, he comes across one string of code that he’s never heard of before, never seen anywhere else. It begins with three simple characters.

rA9


End file.
